The Mask You Wear
by KawaiiWallflower
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi are together, but nobody outside of the host club knows anything about it. It's business as usual when it comes to Tamaki's flirting. What can Haruhi do to deal with this jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and constructive criticism I got about my other story Truth be told! This is a sequel, but it can also stand on its own!

Rated M for a reason!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER 1

It had been two weeks since Tamaki and Haruhi's first time being together. Since that time, nothing had really changed besides the fact that Haruhi and Tamaki spent most of their spare time together now. Also… that first time hadn't been the only time. Of course Tamaki's jokes about being her father had practically stopped, but to anyone on the outside, it seemed like business as usual. Haruhi hated that fact…

The rational part of her brain realized that Tamaki had to flirt with the guests of the host club because that was his job, but the irrational side wanted nothing more than to have him for herself. She heaved a heavy sigh as she watched girls blush and giggle after his comments about them being the most beautiful flowers he had ever seen. Haruhi mouthed the words silently to the next portion of his classic line, "no others can compare to your beauty." Upon hearing the last word Haruhi cringed and groaned slightly… which did not go unnoticed by the shadow king.

Kyoya pushed his glasses further up his nose and watched Haruhi momentarily before commenting, "He doesn't mean it you know." He didn't look at Haruhi, and he merely continued to do accounting… or sudoku… lord knew what he REALLY wrote down on his pad of paper. Before she could respond, Kyoya walked off to show the ladies the newest Ouran Host Club calendar.

The host club was busier than usual, and clients were clamoring to be with their favorite hosts. Haruhi found this whole business exhausting, infuriating, irritating, but fun all at the same time. At this point, it was the exhausting part that was getting to her. She plopped down on one of the plush couches and waited for her appointments to come to her. Throughout her mindless conversation with swooning girls, Haruhi's rational side of her brain chimed in again. Of course she and Tamaki couldn't show affection here at school… either she would have to come out as a girl, or people would think Tamaki was gay. It turned out that Haruhi's thought process caused her to laugh at just the correct time, so that in one moment all the girls burst into laughter. The sudden noise caused Tamaki to look over.

He had decided she was in the most appropriate place. After all in the host club he didn't have to worry about herds of boys admiring Haruhi. Haruhi hardly spoke to any boys at school outside the host club, and that's exactly what Tamaki preferred. He watched her bid goodbye to her three o'clock appointment, and then her 3:30 sat down next to her. Tamaki's eyebrows narrowed slightly when she greeted her only male fan with a hug. Ritsu Kassanoda had surprised all members of the host club when he continued to see Haruhi for appointments despite the damage it did to his reputation. In Tamaki's eyes he was dangerous because he knew her secret.

After a few more hours of chit chat the host club was closed for the day. Haruhi got to work on cleaning up the music room while the others relaxed and joked about their clients. Haruhi was always the last to leave, and today was no exception. She had left for a moment to return some sculptures to the art room, and when she came back everyone had gone and the room was quiet. In Haruhi's opinion, this was the best part of the day. She finally had time to think, and today her mind kept focusing on Tamaki. She had to keep up the host club because with the money she was earning, law school would be easily affordable, and this way she got to see Tamaki… just like all of his other fan girls. She groaned as the thought of being his groupie.

Before she realized it, the sun had gone down, and she would have to walk home in the dark. On her way home, she formulated a plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Short chapter I know, but I'm just setting things up. This is going to be a bit longer than my last one, but not that much. I don't like waiting too long for my lemons ^_^!. Reviews are always helpful!!!!! I will be reviewing shortly!! I promise it won't be long.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! another chapter! please review!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

CHAPTER 2

After a few phone calls, Haruhi was ready to go. This weekend was another trip out with the host club members, and they were returning to the beach. Like most trips, this was for the club, so her bag was packed with mostly boy clothes even a few pairs of boys boxers she had picked up on sale. A car was waiting for her outside. The good thing about having rich friends was that they provided for her. The others would be taking separate cars, so she would have hours to spend with Tamaki.

He was in his normal cheery and theatrical mood when he hopped out of the limo. "Haruhi! Are you ready to go?" He twirled in circles as he spoke and waving his arms about, "It's going to be a lovely trip! I'm sure we can find a large number of crabs again, and maybe we can…" Haruhi had merely smiled and gently pushed Tamaki back into the limo and took her seat beside him.

True, the boy was excitable, but that's one of the things she loved about him. She giggled at the thought and buckled her seatbelt. "So what do you think Haruhi?" he had both hands on his knees and he was stating at her with the cutest look on his face.

"Er… I'm sorry" she blushed, "what did you say?"

Tamaki buckled his seatbelt as the car started to move and he repeated himself with an even larger flourish of his arms, "and since we only have to work one day this time, you don't have to worry about acting all manly!"

He brought up a very important point, and Haruhi smiled sweetly. "So our clients will be staying in a separate hotel, correct?"

After furiously nodding his head, Tamaki continued to state all the fun things they would do. While Haruhi loved this man, he was exhausting to listen to, and honestly he didn't really need her input. She merely rolled down the window and began to think about the weekend. If anything something had to change. Her jealousy was getting the best of her, and she hated it. Tamaki had stated a number of times he only cared for her, and while Haruhi was rational, it was still difficult to watch girls swoon all over him and buy half naked pictures of him.

To snap Haruhi out of her daze, Tamaki placed his hand on the side of her cheek and gently moved her head to look at him. His forehead gently rested on hers and he looked into her eyes. "Of course we'll have plenty of time to ourselves." Unlike the normal frantic nature of his voice, now his words sounded velvety. Haruhi loved it when he spoke to her that way. It was a special tone he never used for his clients. It was sincere and honest. He placed a gentle kiss on her nose before he leaned back in his seat and placed an arm around her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed in gently. His smell was calming, but she snapped out of her daze momentarily. It was time to put the plan in action. "Tamaki, what guests are going to be with you? I know my guest list, but are your normal top fans going to be there?"

He hummed gently while he thought. Honestly he couldn't remember, "I suppose so. Honestly… I don't mind who is there… just as long as you are. How about you? Are your girlfriends coming along?" he elbowed her gently as he joked.

"Actually… only Ritsu is going to come. All the others cancelled on me," Haruhi sighed gently in feign disappointment. With her head against his body she was able to feel him squirm at the mention of the other boy's name. "I feel kinda bad for him… everyone thinks he's gay! Then again, everyone is so afraid of him they won't say anything about it"

Tamaki's smile faded and he looked out the window. He had mixed emotions about this Ritsu fellow. While his presence in the host club was not alarming, his presence on a vacation might be. It had never occurred to Tamaki that Ritsu would risk his reputation so much as to go on an outing like this. He trusted Haruhi, but he didn't trust Ritsu, "What do you think?" Her voice interrupted his dream theatre of different scenarios going through his head.

Haruhi's brows furrowed for a second and lifted her head from his shoulder before she spoke again, "You weren't listening"

Tamaki held up his hands in surrender and smiled sweetly, "you caught me, sorry love… I'm just thinking about the weekend is all"

'I'm sure you are' Haruhi thought to herself

***At the villa***

Tamaki had given all host club members orders to watch out for Haruhi this time. His excuse was that he didn't want anything bad to happen like last time, "Ya, but this time, Ritsu is with her" Kaoru and Hikaru reminded him in unison.

"I am fully aware, but nobody can take better care of her than we can, understood?" All host members could feel his seriousness, and without a second thought they complied. Tamaki would look after her no matter what.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: alright next chapter is the a lime and then a lemon I'm thinking. Either tonight or tomorrow! I'm only going to make this about 4 chapters… I don't know about you guys, but I tend to get ADD waiting on lemons!!!


End file.
